Tell Him
by Kallie
Summary: Sally realizes how she feels about a certain pilot. What happens when she tells him. Read and find out. please R&R.


Authors note: Hi everyone. This is my first Gundam fic, so take it easy on me. It may take awhile to get the feel. This is a Sally x Wufei. If it bugs you don't read it. I don't own Gundam or any characters from it. This is also a songfic. The song is Tell Him sung by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand. I don't own the song.

Tell Him

__

By Kallie

Sally was in her office at Preventers headquarters, she was typing as usual. "Ugh! I could kill Wufei for giving me this job _again_. Next time he's going to do the typing. And I don't care if he thinks it's a job for women either."

"Oh really. And how were you planning on making me do a Woman's job?" a voice behind Sally said. Sally jumped in her seat. Cursing under her breath she hissed at Wufei, "Do you always have to do that. You're going to kill me of shock one day."

"If I didn't do that, then I wouldn't hear these interesting tidbits, Woman."

"I have a name, Wufei. Its Sally, use it." Sally snapped at Wufei. Wufei as usual acted as if he didn't hear it. "Wufei if you're not going to use my name get out of my office." Sally said while sighing.

"I can't do that _Woman_. I'm your partner, and we have a report to do." 

Sally felt herself lose control of her temper. Only Wufei could do this to her. She gave him the look. Her blues eyes snapping with anger. "OUT, NOW!" She screamed. Sally was so mad she was looking for something to throw at her partner. "I deserve to be treated like a human being Wufei. I am NOT a weakling just because I am a woman. If you won't use my name then I'll get a new partner." Sally screamed her face going slightly red. 

Wufei gave Sally a look that said _you wouldn't dare_. Then he turned around and left. As he was leaving he silently wondered if perhaps he hadn't pushed Sally just a little too far this time. He decided to go ponder this at the practice room. Everyone in his path fled. Only Sally could rile Wufei. 

As soon as Wufei left, Sally sat down with a sigh. She pushed her two blonde curly braids behind her back. Sally was every bit as proud as Wufei. Most people didn't find it unusual that they fought so much. They were both Chinese and extremely stubborn. While Sally had blonde hair and blue eyes, Wufei had Black hair and eyes. He pulled his hair back into a small ponytail at the back of his neck.

Sally fought the tears she knew were coming. She always got teary when they fought. But she refused to let Wufei know that. It would just prove that she was weak. "I need to talk to Noin. She'll know what I should do."

I'm Scared

So afraid to show I care

Will he think me weak 

If I tremble when I speak

Oooh- what if

There's another one he's thinking of

Maybe he's in love

I'd fell like a fool 

Life can be so cruel

I don't know what to do.

Sally walked, no that's not the right word to describe it, she stalked to Noin's office. She walked in without knocking. She didn't need to; they were like best friends. Noin had dark purple hair and eyes. She was married to Milardo Peacecraft otherwise known as Zechs. He had long white hair and blue eyes. Noin was sitting behind her desk, and she looked up when Sally came in. "What did Wufei do this time?" Noin asked after taking one look at Sally's face.

"Its more what he didn't do." Sally answered.

"All right, what didn't he do?"

"He wouldn't use my name. Then he told me to do a woman's work."

"And why does this bother you now, when it didn't yesterday."

"Because I think I've fallen in love with him. And I'm so confused right now. What should I do Lu?" 

"Well, what are your feelings?"

" He confuses me so. First my heart speeds up, then after he makes some chauvinist remark I get this sinking feeling. After that all I know is anger or trying to control my anger. Oh wait! after that clears my heart speeds up again. But he's not interested in me."

"You don't know that Sally, after all just look at Zechs and me. But I know what you're going through."

"Have I told you how cute he is when he's angry."

"Well that's gotta be like all the time."

"Stop making jokes. I'm serious."

"So was I."

I've been there

With my heart out in my hand

But what you must understand

You can't let the chance 

To love him pass you by

"You never answered me, Lu. What am I supposed to do?"

"Do you really want my advice?"

"Would I have asked you if I didn't?"

"Good point. I think you should forget about that chauvinist pig. But since I know you won't do that, you should tell him how you feel."

Should I

Tell him

Tell him that the sun and moon 

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him

And whisper 

Tender words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heart beat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

"What if he doesn't fell the same way?"

"If you don't try you'll never know. Nothing worth having is ever risk free."

"Your right Lu."

"Did you ever doubt. Don't answer that. You have to show him how you feel. I have a feeling with Wufei words might not be enough."

"Well where can I find him. That's a stupid question. He's where he always is, the training room. I'm gonna go before its too late to catch him. Thanks for the help Lu."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for, you know. Just be careful Sally. I don't want you to get hurt." Noin said to Sally's retreating back.

As Sally strode purposefully toward the training room, Noin watched form out her window. " Love isn't only blind, it's got poor judgment too." She muttered as she watched Sally. 

Touch Him

With the gentleness you feel inside

Your love can't be denied

The truth will set you free

You'll have what's meant to be

All in time you'll see

Sally ran into the training room. Since she was in too much of a hurry to watch where she was going she ran into Wufei. She heard a grunt as they hit the floor. She landed on top of something soft, except for something hard was poking into her thigh. "Oh are you OK?" Sally asked without looking to see who it was. Her only answer was a grunt. 

"Well that's a helpful answer." She replied. She lifted her head to see whom she had landed on. Wufei's eyes stared back at her.

"Well, are you lay there all day, or can I get up now?" Wufei asked.

"I'm so sorry Wufei. I was in a hurry." Sally apologized.

As Sally got up off Wufei she looked down to see that the handle of Wufei's katana had been poking her side. She sighed to herself; He was so predictable sometimes. Whenever he got angry, he went to the training room and practiced with his katana. Of course as soon as he entered everyone else evacuated immediately. 

"If there's nothing you want to say I'm going to go. Some of us have work to finish."

"Don't start with me Wufei. I'm still mad at you."

Wufei said nothing as he walked off towards the locker room.

I love him

Of that much I can be sure

I don't think I could endure

If I let him walk away

When I have so much to say

"Wufei, wait!" Sally yelled before she lost her courage. She watched as in slow motion as Wufei stopped and turned around to look at her.

I'll

Tell Him

Tell him that the sun and moon 

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him 

And whisper 

Tender words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heart beat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

Sally gathered all that she was feeling. She walked up to Wufei and looked him straight in the eyes. She took a deep breath and spit out "Iloveyou" in one long word. Wufei stared at her. "Repeat that Sally." 

Sally was stunned he'd used her name. She stared stupidly for a minute before snapping out of it. "I said I love you." She repeated. Wufei looked at her a moment before turning and running into the locker room. "Well that went well." Sally said to no one in particular. She sighed. "At least he didn't laugh. Now I get to go home and console myself with a tub of ice cream." 

But a moment later Wufei came running out of the locker room. He ran up to Sally, with his hands behind his back. He stood in front of her and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Sally stared at it. Wufei had bought her flowers?!

"I'm sorry Sally. You deserve more respect than I show you. You're not a weakling and I admire your strength." Sally stared, had Wufei really just said that, or was she imagining it. Sally reached out and took the bouquet. It was made up of wildflowers. Wufei stood there waiting for her to say something, even if she was going to yell at him. He deserved it. He wasn't prepared for Sally to burst out crying. Now it was his turn to stare. 

Sally slumped to the floor, clutching the flowers to her. She sat there crying for 2 minutes before she felt Wufei's arms hugging her. He whispered in her ear "I love you too." This only made her cry harder, which in turn made Wufei more confused. "What's wrong woman?" he asked. 

"I'm…_sniff, _so _hiccup_ happy."

Love is light that surely grows

In the heats of those who know

It's a steady flame that grows

Feed the fire with all the passion you

Can show

Tonight love will assume its place

This memory time cannot erase

Blind faith will lead love where it has

To go

Wufei looked at Sally as she started to quiet down. She turned around and looked in his eyes. The next thing Wufei knew her hand had connected with his cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again." Sally shouted. Wufei was shocked, why was she so mad. "I love you Wufei, but don't _ever_ make me so confused and lonely again." Wufei gave a silent sigh of relief. He grinned at Sally.

Tell Him

Tell him that the sun and moon 

Rise in his eyes

Reach out to him 

And whisper 

Tender words so soft and sweet

Hold him close to feel his heart beat

Love will be the gift you give yourself

"Well woman, let's get back to work. We have to finish up early today."

"Oh really, and why's that."

"Because I have a hot date tonight."

"Oh so where are you taking me?'

"Who said I was taking you anywhere." Sally gave him a look. "OK, so what if I am taking you somewhere?"

"Then I say all the work for today is already done."

"And when was it done?"

"What do you think I've been doing all day."

"Well then, let's go. We have to change and be ready by 7." Wufei said as he escorted Sally out of the training room.

Sally smiled and looked toward Noin's window. There she was giving Sally thumbs up sign. Then she was gone. Sally turned back to Wufei and started to watch where she was going. She laughed at the goofy way Wufei was looking at her.

Never let him go

***********************************************************************************************************************

Well that's my story. Hope you liked it. If you haven't heard this song, it's on Celine Dion's CD _Let's Talk about Love_. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

- Kallie


End file.
